Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4 in 2003 was the fourth series of Big Brother in the UK, a reality show shown on Channel 4 in which a number of contestants live in an isolated house trying to avoid being evicted by the public with the aim of winning a large cash prize at the end of the run. The series ran from Friday 23 May to Friday 25 July 2003. The reaction to this series was poor, the press and viewers finding the housemates boring. Big Brother turned "evil" and selected more extreme housemates the next year. Pre-Series Auditions Potential housemates applied by sending producers a home video that stated why they should be housemates. Successful candidates were invited to further rounds of auditions. This was the last year to feature this audition format as from Big Brother 5, open auditions were used to select housemates. Big Brother 4 had more than 10,000 applicants apply to be a housemate. Presenters Davina McCall continued to host the main show and Dermot O'Leary continued to host the spin-off show, Big Brother's Little Brother. Marcus Bentley continued to narrate the show. Promotion This series was promoted as being a 'Back to Basics' edition; following the twists to the format introduced within the past series. Promotion controversy To promote the series, a large 300 ft hill figure of the eye logo was painted on the top of White Horse Hill, Oxfordshire, right above the famous Uffington White Horse, believed to be around 3,000 years old. Although permission for the figure's construction was agreed to by The National Trust, the figure angered local residents. It was washed off only a few days after completion. Broadcasts The series premiered on 23 May 2003, on Channel 4. The contestants were recorded 24 hours a day with cameras fixed around the House, and the wearing of portable microphones mandatory. Big Brother 4 was the second regular series to feature a live launch. The series ended on 25 July 2003, lasting for a total of 64 days. Channel 4 broadcast a sixty-minute highlights show nightly, with each Friday episode being a live episode that saw one of the housemates evicted from the House. Live coverage from the House also remained a huge part of E4's daily and nightly schedule. A new show named Big Brother's Nominations Uncut was broadcast on E4 every Tuesday, in which it would show housemates nominations in full, rather than edited clips as seen in the main show. During Cameron's visit to Africa, E4 showed highlights of his stay straight after the main Channel 4 show. Eye logo The shape of the eye remained the same as the previous year, but a different art design was used. The eye was multi-coloured with black and white stripes beaming from the pupil of the eye. House The Big Brother house has been located at Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, Hertfordshire since the third series of the show. The House featured a completely new look compared to the previous series. The living room for this series was one-third smaller than the one featured in the previous series, and features red and green couches and chairs. The kitchen remained simple in design, with only necessities such as an oven, fridge, and sink included. The dining table was located beside the kitchen and was coloured yellow and white. The Diary Room featured a soft pink coloured background and contained a large blue chair. Like previous editions of the series, there were two bedrooms in this series, with the two being located beside one another for the first time. Big Brother 4 saw the return of the chicken coop in the garden, a feature used in the first two series'. The chickens were used as a source of food (eggs), thus the housemates were not required to buy eggs as a part of their weekly shopping list. The house garden also included a large seating area and a vegetable patch which the housemates could use to grow plants and vegetables to eat. This series introduced the Rewards Room, where the winning housemates of the weekly live task were invited and were often thrown a party. Kitchen (BB4).jpg|Kitchen Living area (BB4).jpg|Seating area Bedroom (BB4).jpg|Bedroom Garden (BB4).jpg|Garden Pool area.jpg| Pool area Format Changes Big Brother 4 featured an opening night twist, alike the previous two series'. Housemates had to nominate one housemate for eviction on the first night, and any housemates who received even one nomination were automatically up against the public vote. Later in the series, housemate, Cameron Stout, accepted a challenge from Big Brother and discovered it meant spending a week in the Big Brother Africa House. Housemate Gaetano spent time in the Big Brother 4 house while Cameron was in Africa. Big Brother 4 was the first series to feature a double eviction, with two out of the three nominated housemtes being evicted on Day 29. On Day 37, an intruder, Lisa, entered the series. This series was also the first to allow previously evicted housemates to return, with ex-housemate Jon entering the House for a second time on Day 50. He remained in the house until the finale, but was ineligible to win the grand prize. Housemates Twelve housemates entered the House on Day 1. On Day 37, Lisa entered the House as an "intruder". Tasks Nominations table Notes * All housemates had to nominate one fellow housemate on Day 1, only a short while after they had entered the house. Every housemate who received a nomination faced eviction. * In Week 4, there was a "double eviction". * Cameron made his nominations from the Big Brother House in South Africa over the phone to Gaetano. Even though he was allowed to nominate, nobody could nominate him. * As Lisa had only entered the house a couple of days earlier, she was exempt from nominations. As Cameron had only recently returned to the house from South Africa, he was allowed to nominate, but not be nominated. On Day 43, the night the eviction was supposed to be on, a bomb scare forced all housemates to be evacuated. The eviction, therefore, happened the next day, on Day 44 (a Saturday). When Gos was evicted, there was no crowd outside due to Health & Safety precautions. * Ray, as leader of the house in Week 7, had to choose the three housemates to face eviction. When Lisa was evicted, Federico, Gos, Jon, Justine, Lisa and Sissy, had the opportunity to be a guest in the Big Brother house. Anouska couldn't go back because she was a guest in the Big Brother Australia 2003 house. Tania didn't want to go back into the Big Brother house. The public voted for Jon to go back in, but he wasn't eligible to win. * Because Jon was a guest in the house, and was not eligible to win, he was exempt from nominations. * Nominations do not take place in the final week, instead the public votes for which of the remaining housemates they want to win. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK